


My First Love

by zaynispayneful45



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Fantasy World, Flirting, Pining, Pining Harry, Pining Zayn, Supernatural - Freeform, ariana is alexandra, but not like wolves, elizabethis marie, first fanfic, good luck, ha that a real tag, i guess, logan is james, mentioned sexual activities, more like wings and stuff, not really - Freeform, sexual lanuage, sigh, too many tags, well read, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynispayneful45/pseuds/zaynispayneful45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and Alexandra aren’t your average teenage girls they're...different. I know you're probably thinking 'oh god not again' but I assure you our definitions of different may be completely opposing.<br/>Nothing about them is normal...except for their 'appearance' and the fact they have crushes but that's irrelevant and well...dangerous.<br/>A few events pass though, and the result is completely...Unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first fic I ever wrote and you can probably see where I started out and where I learned actual things and editing skills. it's shitty but awesome I guess. slightly biased . tell me what you think. yeah that's it. thanks for even reaching this far lol. also I changed a lot of this so the story would work. the changes are important to the plot, k? I own none of these people.

Alexandra

   

 She’s the captain of the debate team. She is sweet , innocent to strangers , outgoing , spontaneous , beautiful , calm , joyful , bubbly , perverted , nerdy and believes in love. She Lives in a huge apartment with her best friend Marie. Both of their parents are dead. She looks a lot like her dad with her light brown eyes, tan, short height and long, straight naturally brown hair, naturally because she died it red.

Marie

    

  She’s the captain of the mathematics team. She is what she calls multi-personalitized : sweet , sadistic , calm , out-going , intimidating , evil , nerdy , confident , funny , perverted , responsible and doesn’t believe in love . Best friends with Alexandra and lives with her. She looks like her mother with her long, dark black hair which is naturally brown, blue-green eyes, pale complexion and relatively tall height.

Kelsey

   

 She’s the captain of the cheerleading squad. She is popular, blond, and pretty, has a gigantic crush on Zayn and hates the guts out of Alexandra (definitely not literally). She likes to be right and is filthy rich. She could let her dad buy the sun and charge everyone for it. She is a spoilt brat. She is an only child and is best friends with Cindy.

Cindy

       

  Vice captain of the cheerleading squad. She’s a slutty bitch that does any and everything to get attention. Wants Harry but can’t get him again (because she cheated). Slept with all the guys at her school and others, has a different boy toy every week and despises Marie because she is more intelligent and gets all the boys’ attention for the right reasons.

Amy

     

 Zayn sister, junior president of girl scouts despite her young age of 7 (and a half). She has ginger, long and curly hair (she straightens it a lot though). She is sweet, cute, smart and just plain adorable. Her most interesting hobby is collecting imaginary creatures.

Mrs. Malik

       

 She’s Zayns' mother, one of the most independent women. She is a surgeon and is very busy but always has time for her family (she has to because her ‘husband’ is always gone at night). She is sweet, kind, loveable, beautiful (obviously, she had Zayn) and caring. Her daughter (Amy) looks a lot like her.

Mr. Malik

        

  He’s Zayns' father, an alcoholic and a maniac. He does ‘work’ but is mostly out drinking (and god knows what) at nights. He looks like Zayn (or does Zayn look like him? ‘cause Zayn is better looking), rich (his whole family; Zayn, Amy and his wife are rich) and is an ex-movie star.

Gemma

        

    Harry’s older sister, an independent person who loves her little brother. She goes to a university out of town so she is hardly home but will drop everything if her brother or mother needs her. She is caring, gentle, responsible, beautiful, spontaneous and funny.

Anne

    

  Harry’s mom who isn’t married anymore but does her best to make sure that it doesn't affect her children. Loves her son but doesn’t like some of his choices. She is a stay at home mom nut can still support the family because of money from previous jobs. She is sweet, caring, stern, and gentle and gives the best advice. She is waiting for the day her son dates a girl who is actually polite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * thought.  
> " " said. you'll see. and this is just to see how many people are interested. my chapters are typically longer than this.

Marie’s POV

Penis. He-he, that’s a funny word. Penis, I wonder why it’s called that. To me penis sounds like the couple name for peanut butter and Swiss cheese ya know? It could be like names and the first names are all smoshed together to form their couple name. I bet they want to kill who ever came up with that. I mean now we have to say that a member of penis had a penis. There’s also I couple named peenis. It’s really weird right? Wait...why am I talking about penises? Is the plural even penises? Are these awkward questions? Yep! But like – oh hello how long have you been there?

Not long right? Did you hear my awkward talking to myself time? Never mind that are you good? ....oh right you can’t answer I’m gonna go with yes though. I'm Marie, nice to ‘meet’ you. So I know we just ‘met’ but I just have to tell someone other than lexie who’s my best friend for life or bffl – I have a hugenourmous crush on this beautiful angel/sex god –

  

But don’t tell him I said that...Or else. He’s gorgeous...And out of my league. Let me explain he’s one of the ‘poplars’ and we’re well nerds...Sure we don't completely look the part and the whole school knows us but that doesn’t stop the reputation insinuated on lexie and I by those...Creatures and no not Harry or Zayn who lexie has an enourhuge (wow the words we come up with) crush on but the schools’ ‘popular’ girls: Kelsey and Cindy who lexie and I just call the two bitchy whores. I know that’s a bit harsh but if you knew these girls you’d be saying waaay worse. Well...some of you, you have others that would ignore them an others again who would try to use them as a punching bag whether permanently or not. Which to be honest I wouldn’t actually mind. In any way, at all I don’t care. Be my guest girl. Go get them. Ha-ha.                                                                          

Anyways, on better notes for some obvious reasons, I’m at school with my girl lexie.

-never say that again  

You are not the boss of me

-of course not! Which crazy person would take on a job like that?

Hey! I am not that bad

~yes, yes you are

And you are? You know what don’t answer that! I don't want to seem crazy

-right ‘cause you’re doing a great job on that one *rolls eyes*

Don’t roll your eyes with me missy! And sarcasm is my thing.

-well we’re the same person so technically it’s our thing and you don’t own me bitch!

Whatever slut

-whore

Hoe

-skank

Mofo

~both of you just shut up!

Ugh leave me alone!

^technically that’s not possible because we are all–

Bye!!

 

Alexandra's POV

  

Hiii! I’m Alexandra but you can call me lexie. I like it when people are happy, I know it’s weird but being able to put a smile on someone’s face gives me an odd sense of victory as well as makes me happy. I am bffl’s with Marie whom I call Hannah, for reasons you shall later find out.                                          

This may be a little weird but I’m just gonna say it – I have an enouruge (wow the words we come up with) crush on this angel/sex god...

But honestly how could I not? He’s gorgeous, with his caramel/hazel eyes, soft, loveable pink lips, long beautiful -                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

 * _you’re thinking about Zayn right lexie_ *

Hannah! I told you not to read my mind, I mean privacy! Plus now you’ve blown our cover/secret.

*sorry! I thought you were thinking to yourself, but they were bound to find out sooner or later*

I guess you’re right but I was hoping later.

*and plus we have a tonne more powers*

Hannah!

*sorry! Again! Look Zayn’s behind you*

Really?! Is he walking towards us?

*no I don’t think so, now stop blushing!*

Sorry, is Harry with him?

*yes and he’s looking great today, not that he isn’t always*

If you say so

*oh I say so now, let’s actually talk, we’re staring at each other and it must look freaky, especially if our expressions keep changing*

She’s right but seriously she’s hardly ever wrong, I’m glad we’re best friends

“Me too babe and thanks”

Marie's POV

   “You want to hear a joke lexie?” I asked. Ha! That sounds like pie-assed. Ok focus.

“Sure”  

“Why can’t a stump-for-tail dog go around a straight corner?”

“I don’t know why?”

“Because corners aren’t straight”

“Ooh I get it” she giggled. I’m so funny sometimes.

*yeah you are*

“Thanks lex, oh! Let’s get to class”

“Let’s go!” She said while pulling me by my hand. I thought that was my part, oh well. Wait why is everyone staring at us? I'll ask “why is everyone staring at us?”

“Oh Zayn and Harry are walking to us” we both said coolly.

“*wait, what?*”


	3. lets play a game

 Harry's POV

She’s beautiful, breath-taking, everything that I’ve wanted, and I am finally after all these years going to tell her. Marie is really an angel, stuck down here with us. I know what you’re thinking , ‘what about all those other girls?’ well they were just used to help me get over my unhealthy , obsession , if you’d like with Marie , but failed miserably .

Unknowingly at the time I had just compared them to her and realised they could never be like her then got rid of them , no I didn’t kill them , just dumped them or just stopped contacting them , hoping they would take the hint . A lot of them didn’t and tried to contact me but after being ignored for a while they finally gave up.

It’s not that they were terrible people, even though some of them were, it’s just that I never really _connected_ with any of them. They couldn’t make me smile the way Marie can just by entering a room or coming to school. I’m not a bad person , I just couldn’t find it in me to be nice or kind to any of the girls I’ve dated , though none of them have been really serious , because they weren’t what I wanted.

I’m off track, as I was saying, I am finally going to tell Marie...I think.

Zayn’s POV

I think I really like her. She makes me smile by just arriving at school, which is where I am. She’s gorgeous, she has a great personality and she doesn’t care what people think about her. She is all I want and I plan on telling her today. I think it’s been put off too long.

I have done everything to get rid of this crush, but I think it’s more than that, I think I actually like her. I’ve had flings, spoken to the guys, everything I thought would help me forget about Alexandra but nothing has worked. The flings just made me realise that she is a lot better than all these other girls, if you can call them that.

Don’t get me wrong , I’m a good person and my mum taught me how to treat a lady . But you can’t really use these lessons if the girls you’ve met are far from ladies. That’s another thing, Alexandra knows how to carry herself and she dresses nothing like the other teenage girls at this school. Along with her friend Marie who I think Haz fancies.

So we decided we’d tell them and we’re headed towards them now, but I am not so sure anymore...

No-one’s POV

Right before they reached the girls both boys turned to each other and had a silent agreement not to go through with the plan. They walked pass the girls and headed to their group of friends a few feet behind them instead.

Alexandra’s POV

I knew they wouldn’t be coming to us. I mean why would they? They’re popular and were not; well that’s what the wicked bitch of the west said anyways. It doesn’t matter though they would never speak to us, they never have.

*it’s not important though, and James is coming tomorrow and we’re going on that road trip after school with him so cheer*

You’re right anyway we have to get to class

It’s lunch time, yay! I know what you’re thinking ‘why is she happy ?’ well if there is anything I love , it’s gonna be food and a couple other things , but mainly food. For as far as I'm concerned inside of my mind as well as others, without food, there is no happiness. Happiness. Have you ever noticed you can't say the word happiness without saying the word 'penis'?

...

You're trying it now aren't you?                                                                                                                                  

So anyway, Hannah (or well Marie to some of you) and I are at lunch, sitting by ourselves of course, no one is going to commit ‘social suicide’ and sit with us. I hope those bitches know that the people here prefer us to them and just go along with her to make her feel important. It makes me laugh every time. So people don’t sit with us so what? It’s not like we mind, the less people we associate with the better. The exception is James, James has been our best friend since we were all 11, and we’re 18 now. He knows about some of our powers, some because he doesn’t feel the need to pry into our abilities, well that’s what he says. Hannah and I both know it’s because our oddness freaks him out.

James is a model, yeah a model, but he’s taking a break to stay with us for a little while. He is our bisexual, smokin’ hot best friend. At first he thought he was just gay but we helped him with ‘techniques’ to slowly reverse the process. We originally planned on turning him completely straight but settled with him being bisexual instead. We have nothing against gay people but his family did so we worked with him and used some psychology books too. Any girl who gets him would be lucky in both ways, I would know.

And I don’t mean like because I’ve seen him naked, ‘cause I have but I mean like I ‘know’. See we, Hannah, James and I, decided that if we were going to lose our virginity we would rather it be with our best friend than with some random at a club. So one night, before James left, be all lost our virginities in a, wait for it ...threesome! Yay us! I guess. It was an impulsive kind of thing.

Ooh that’s where one of our powers come in , Hannah and I have a great knowledge on everything natural , and guess one thing that’s natural , that’s right , sex! For both genders too, so that night was extremely pleasurable. You know this could be a game of some sort, every time one of us says something that relates to one of our powers we should tell you. It could be cool and keep us girls slightly happy.

Oh happy! That’s one! My hair gets natural highlights depending on my emotion. So like if I'm happy, I get blond/gold highlights , if I'm sad I get boring blue colour highlights , when Zayn walks by I get light pink highlights and so on . Which is one of the reasons I dyed my hair red, but it turns out the dye doesn’t cover the highlights but it makes some of them less obvious. With Hannah though her eyes change colour with her emotions, so she has to wear contacts. To be honest though, if your eyes change colour regularly it’d be really suspicious. Her real eye colour is like blue-green. She’s also a great friend who wears highlights as well so we sort of match.

I can also tell your emotion/mood. It’s like you have a glow around you of any colour depending on how you feel. I decide long ago that it is an invasion of people’s privacy and blocked it out. In some cases I allow the colours to show though so I can tell the difference between anger and embarrassment. For some reason I always mix those two up but so does everyone that isn’t paying close attention.

Oh damn, Zayn’s looking at our table, and cue the highlights.

Marie’s POV

I heard lexie talking about the game; I think it’s a cool idea. Oh and if you’re wondering lexie calls me Hannah because it’s my middle name and she thought that if I call her lexie she should call me something as well. I just let her because I preferred Hannah a little more and because it confuses people.

“Hey Hannah” lexie said after taking a sip of her water.

“Yeah, what’s the problem?”

“James just texted me, he said he planned a little road trip for after school tomorrow”

“Why? And where did he say we’re going?”

“He says wants us to have a little relaxing time to fill him in on what has been happening since he left and apparently we are going hiking then swimming”

“That makes sense and I guess it’s a good thing tomorrow is Friday then”

“Yeah it is. Wait if we’re going directly after school and we’re hiking that means we are going to have to wear our bikinis all day, along with the outfit we are going to hike in”

“This means we’ll be dressed like sluts all day because wearing anything long is totally out of the question.”

“Tomorrow will be interesting then, we’ll be dressed like our opposites, well for school anyways”

“We will be getting weird looks all day, especially when our good looking best friend walks into school, past the ‘populars’ and to us”

"my milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,                                                                                            

and there like,                                                                                                                                              

it’s better than yours,                                                                                                                        

damn right its better than yours,                                                                                                                

I can teach you,                                                                                                                                                        

but I have to charge – "

 

That my friends are what notifies me that I have a text. Original right? And the text is:

From: jamesthesmexybeast                                                                                                                                                      

 hey babe, can’t wait to see you.                                                                                                                                                                                               

 P.S. – I'm bringing a friend and his friends on the trip

Don’t judge the name, we all have at least one weird contact name.                                                                                                         

To: jamesthesmexybeast                                                                                                                                                                                                             

 me either and it doesn’t matter as long as they’re good people

I got a response all most immediately

From: jamesthesmexybeast                                                                                                                                                                                                         

they’re good guys, see you girls tomorrow, love you

To: jamesthesmexybeast                                                                                                                                                                                                                  okay bye, love you too

 

“Who’s that?” Lexie asked curiously

“James, apparently some guys are coming on the road trip, but they’re good”

“K, so let’s go”

“Alright”

And with that we got up, got rid of our garbage and headed to sit in class and talk until the teacher came.

We’re on our way home now in my car. Oh! That’s another one. I have the power to make inanimate objects appear. So, if I was stranded alone in some unknown place, for whatever reason, I could make a car with GPS appear then use it to get home .or I could just sprout my wings and fly. Yeah wings I can sprout wings of any shape, colour or form and give lexie temporary wings. To give her temporary wings though, I’d have to take off holding her hand, then she automatically gets wings and when I’m about to land I hold her hand before touching ground. If I don’t, her wings can disappear at any time after I've landed. I don’t know if it works on anyone else though and I don’t plan on finding out.

I mean if I went up to person and was all like “hi , I know I don’t know you and you don’t know me but can I make you sprout wings temporarily to see what would happen ?” Do you really think that would turn out good? Well if it was a child or someone who believes in fairies then yeah, but I am not a fairy and I don’t want some little girl asking me to grant her wish.

Ok I’m off track, again, where was I? Oh yeah I can sprout wings and fly and be all like that song , you know the one they use when someone is in mid-air right before they collide with a tree or something like that ? Yeah that’s one. anyways we’re on our way home in my car but don’t worry I’m not driving so we can’t crash , lexie isn’t driving either. No-one is driving, calm your tits (or whatever you have I don’t judge) though, the car drives itself.

Lexie and I take the term ‘technology geek’ to a whole new level. We can reprogram any software, delete or destroy any program and hack any database out there! Truth is told we have run back ground check to the maximum, criminal records and all on anyone who was to be our friend. So with the car we programmed the location we’re headed to and made the car itself follow the directions. It’s pretty cool huh?

We have arrived at designated location.

We even got it to talk, but when we’re going to school I drive. Sometimes. On occasion. Mostly never.  

“Hannah, we should organize our outfits from now because we both know we’ll forget by tomorrow” she’s right we will.

“K, let’s get to the closet” what she means is we have a small closet labelled ‘slutty outfits’ which basically has everything we consider fitting to that category.

“Onwards!” Yeah I’m weird; it’s been established many times. We were headed to the closet full of shorts, leather clothing, bralets, lingerie, tight fitting and revealing clothes.

......

“Done!” Finally! I’m tired now; basically our outfits for tomorrow are like -

Lexie: a red bikini, leather shorts and jacket, a top that says ‘I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you’ with retro glasses and covers the shorts, leather converse, her half our ‘best friends’ necklace and her charm bracelet.

Me: a black bikini, leather shorts and jacket, a top that covers the shorts and says ‘I'm not crazy, I'm just not normal’, leather converse, my half or our ‘best friends’ necklace and my charm bracelet.

Oh the irony of my top. As you’ve noticed we have the same sense in fashion. The leather jackets will be in my car until after school when we’ll take off our tops and replace them with the jackets. Our ‘best friends’ necklace has a gold chain with a silver heart pendant that is in halves, with the words best friends engraved in it. So like our halves join to make a whole heart.

“We should get to bed” lexie said with a little yawn.

“Yeah we should” I agreed, it was 10 on a school night and we take forever to get up.

“Good night Hannah”

“Sweet dreams lexie” I said before we separated.

When I got to my room all I did was strip to my underwear (including the bra) ‘cause that’s all I sleep in. Then I went under my comforter, cuddling my pillow and allowed sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, amount of words picked up and your finding out more. tell me what you think, please? an as you must know, I don't own one direction and I don't claim to have any affiliations with the, all this I fictional.


End file.
